


Spice Maker

by Grievon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grievon/pseuds/Grievon
Summary: A Twi'lek child taken from her home and forced to make drugs for a Hutt cartel on Tatooine.





	1. A Beast of Burden

Waves of heat rose from the rocky landscape that covered Ryloth’s surface. The sun perpetually shined on the face of this tidal locked planet, which the inhabitants have named the Bright Lands. A never ending summer that left half of the world baking in hundreds of degrees with blasting winds, while on the other half was left in darkness and was frozen, known as the Nightlands. The winds barreled over the lands, shaping the landscape violently before reaching the twilight realm, where the skies were dimmed by the extreme environments.

A large scar ripped through the planet’s surface and was deep. Along the walls of the ravene caves and opening housed the natives of this world of extremes. Within the deeper caverns of the habitable band was a small village deep within the cracks, a cave of Twi’leks surviving their harsh world. Stone houses were built into the walls of the cave, with artificial lights stringing along the ceiling. Crudely built farms presented their withered crops to the people of the land.

A man threw his shovel at the rocky ground, the clanking of metal echoing throughout the cavern. His lekku unwrapped around his neck and twitched violently as he turned his back to the rotting crops. “Kikalekki has cursed this infertile soil.” The Twi’leks words hissed out before he slumped and staggered back to his home. The metal door opened, banging against the stone wall and vibrating violently before it settled. His eyes looked down to see his daughter on the floor, making an escape from her crib. “Child. You will learn to stay where I put you.” The man said as he picked the baby up, causing the Twi’lek to cry. He carried her to the crib, a rotting cage of wood and rough fabric. A woman walked out of the adjacent room, a towel in her hands to dry off utensils.

 “Did she escape again?” The aggravation was noticeable in her words.

 The man turn to his wife, his lekku still twitching. “It’s bad enough the crops wither, we don’t need this thing feeding off what little food we grow.”

 “Just wait until she walks, then put her to work. Have her earn her keep.” The woman said, followed by a heavy sigh. She looked to her daughter with regret. “We should of given her away when that Togruta lady visited. Too late now.” The mother placed down the utensils before walking to the baby, looking into the purple eyes of the child. “The second worst mistake of my life. No more drunk nights with you, love.”

Cezne rolled his eyes at his wife. “At least we have a house, even if it was a bad move.”

The parents watched their child before returning to their lives. Cazn’eshala went back to his farm with clenched fists and a heavy heart. His dark blue skin glistened softly from the artificial lights that lit up the area and his blue eyes shifted to the heat lamps that flickered lightly. He grits his teeth to the point where he shouts in pain, spitting out a chipped molar onto the ground. The man walks to his farm, picking up the shovel and began to remove the withered crops, dumping the rot into a pile to the side. With each jab into the darkened soil, the strength used increased to the point where the shovel began to splinter at the shaft and Cazn’eshala showed no sign of slowing down.

A bowl of muddy water rested on the countertop where forks and knives lay soaking in the brown. The woman picked the utensils out of the bowl and moved them to a towel. Her light purple skin was dotted with sweat and the light patterns that ran down her lekku blended nicely with the leather wraps. Palaw’ishala wiped her forehead and shifted the cloth that draped over the top of her head before shifting her gaze to the crib. ‘Quiet.’ She thought to herself before walking over, peering into the cage. The baby was asleep, her blue lekku wrapped around her neck gently. “Peace at last.”


	2. Debris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabrin'ashala lives in poverty, searching for food.

The ground shook softly, causing a gently rumble to sweep across the cavern. Lights swayed from the cave’s ceiling and the residences watched their shack houses move before it came to a silent standstill. Small rocks and debris fell from the rocky walls and ceiling, bouncing off the child’s leather wrapped head. She looked up and squinted before a loud voice commanded her attention. “Child! Get back to work.” Her father said heartlessly, shaking his shovel. Nabrin’ashala nodded once to the man as she shifted through the garbage pile. Blue hands became shredded over the time spent shifting through debris piles that were dropped off by outside visitors that came to trade with the more wealthy neighbors.

Nabrina was barely eight year old, living in the poverty stricken village in the ravene. Her light blue skin glistened with sweat and her smooth patternless lekku were tied together with leather straps. Purple eyes shifted from her lacerated hands to the garbage pile before her. “Yes, papa.” A measly voice escaped to satisfy the man.

The Twi’lek lifted a wood plank, tossing it to the side. The positioning of the board caused a cascade of trash to reveal a canister resting at the bottom. Nabrina stared at it with wide, purple eyes, her bloodied hands following the edges of the metal box. Her thumb pressed against a switch allowing the lid to pop open, the contents feeling like a gold mine. Canned foodstuff lined the box, lighting up the child’s skin tight face. A dark blue hand grabbed her at the shoulder and her vision quickly left the cans and turned to the ceiling.

“You weren’t planning on keeping this from me, were you, child?” Cazn’eshala said as his hands fished out each can, piling as much as he could. His fingers hooked under the loop and pulled the lid of the can open to gain access to the food within. A waterfall of watery syrup dripped into Cazne’s mouth before slices of fruit fell into the outcrop of teeth, getting chewed to a pulp. “Not the freshest stuff, but it’ll get us to next week.” The man said, tossing the half empty can at his daughter, what remaining fruit in the cylinder escaped to the dirt and rock of the ground. “Eat.”

Nabrina scrambled to the slices, shoveling the food into her mouth, chewing passed the grit of dirt and dust. Cut fingers searched the can for more with no avail. The Twi’lek child followed her father to their house before being stopped by the man, his hand pushing her back. “You’d had your share, get back to searching for more.” 

Nabrina frowned and spoke up. “Why? I found it, I should have more-” 

The back of Cazne’s hand met her mouth, the child falling to the ground. “Talk back to me again. You’ll have more to worry about.”

The blue child scurried away, fighting back her emotions as she returned to the garbage pile. Falling to her knees, Nabrina continued to shift through the debris, placing a rotten piece of half eaten food into her mouth, forcing it down. Her stomach rejected the rot and with the upheaval, she lost the fruit slices on the ground. The smell whipped around as a small shuttle came down through the cavern crack, the back hatch opening to deliver another pile of garbage for the village. Nabrina wiped her mouth and rushed over to the pile to begin looking for anything. She stuck her hand deep into the pile feeling a sharp pain slicing down her finger. With a yelp and a quickly extracted hand, the child stared at the garbage with tears. Blood dripped off her finger but did not stop the Twi’lek from digging to the source of her pain.

The knife was small and was covered in her blood, the handle made from a light brown wood. Her purple eyes followed the blade’s curve and in an instant, it was no longer a knife, but a way out. She squinted. Or revenge.


	3. A Price for a Child

They started showing up once a week, taking villagers from their homes. Outsiders walked into their village with blaster rifles and armor, picking out the Twi’leks for their boss. One by one, Nabrina watched the men go from house to house, once a week, for the last two months. Her eyes stared at the approaching armed gangsters as they stomped through her family’s withering farm plot. “Mama.” The child said before their door was busted down, the rusty metal sheet falling to the floor. Cezne and Palawi rushed to the door and were greeted with raised guns. The Shala family was filed out of their house by the armed men as another walked up their makeshift walkway.

“Three aliens. One child.” The man said. His hair was shaved down to barely nothing and his goatee hide his mouth. The overcoat he wore hide knives and a pistol. His eyes scanned over the Twi’lek, his jaw shifting to the side with a loud crack. “You, man.” His gloved finger pointing to Cezne. “How much for the purple schutta?”

Cezne’s face scrunched and his lekku twitched. “My wife is not for sale.”

The man let out a heavy sigh, placing his hands on hips of weaponry. “Wrong answer.”  
The gangsters grabbed Palawi and began to drag her to the starship that lowered into the cavern. The purple Twi’lek shouted and tried to fight back but was unable to fight the muscle. Cezne ripped away from the armed man’s grasp and ran toward his wife before the butt of a rifle met the back of his head. He fell to the ground, the air being knocked out of him. The Twi’lek man curled up and pleaded to the man in the overcoat.

“Not my wife, please. Take the child.” Cezne groveled softly. “Buy her instead, please. She’s young and works hard.”

The man rubbed his goatee for a moment, looking at the child. “Never have I seen a father choose his wife over his child. I guess you could make more. How much would you like?”

Cezne’s lip quivered. “Five hundred.”

The Gangster grinned. “For that?” His finger gestured to the child. “Two hundred.”

Nabrina cried out in desperation. “Papa, no!”

“Silence, child!” The dark blue Twi’lek shouted before returning his attention to the man in the overcoat. The father raised to his knees. “Two and a half.”

“One and a half.” The gangster’s green eyes watched the face of the Twi’lek father and waited until a nod. His hand slipped behind the leather and dropped a pouch that jingled as it landed on the ground. “Sold. Pleasure doing business with you, alien.”

Nabrina watched with tear filled eyes. Her mother being taken, the assault on her father and then the selling of her freedom. The gangster that assaulted her father turned around and picked up the Twi’lek child, holding her under his arm, carrying her away from her home. She watched her mother run to her father, looking at the pouch that the overcoat man dropped. They never looked up from the money they now have.

Panic took over the child’s mind, her fingers twitching more violent than her short lekku. The knife she found two years ago escaped from her waist wraps with a pulled from her hand as Nabrina tried desperately to free herself. The blade raised up and slammed into the gangster’s thigh, which made him drop the child. She fell. Hard. Almost stunned from the fall but she managed to get up and began running toward her parents with outstretched arms and tears streaming. The child was picked up by the overcoat wearing man before Nabrina felt a cold metal band sticking to the back of her neck, spikes jutting into her blue skin. She cried out as the collar began to shock the her violently before she lost consciousness.

The knife slipped out of the man’s thigh and fell to the ground, metal clanking that echoed throughout the cavern. Neighbors watched as the foreigners tossed the Twi’lek child into their starship. Another one of their kin taken from their home.


	4. To the Stars

The artificial light of the underground village faded away as the back hatch of the starship closed slowly. The light blue Twi’lek lay on the floor, unable to feel her limbs from the shock she had received. Nabrina could only feel the cold spikes in the back of her neck and the sinking feeling in her heart from the betrayal of her family, yet she was not surprised with the outcome. The man she had stabbed in the thigh limped to the benches, slouching down onto the seat and began to strip his gear, dropping weapons and outer layers as another picked off the first aid kit from the wall. The man in the overcoat walked up to the child, picking her up and tossing her onto the bench adjacent from the others.

“You’ve got spunk, kid.” The man said, scratching his goatee. “Hope you’re worth the price.” Nabrina remained silent, watching the wounded gangster. The man in the overcoat watched her staring before he spoke again. “Argy, how’s the leg?”

The man glanced over. “This little kriff got me good, Seru. I ain’t letting her off the hook.”

“You let a child shank your leg, think of it as a lesson in not being stupid.” Seru taunted, patting the Twi’lek on the back roughly, causing her to whimper. He shifted his jaw, causing his goatee to ruffle against the collar of his overcoat.

As the vehicle rocketed toward the sky, Nabrina could feel the pull of the world below, a feeling she had never felt before. Her purple eyes looked to the cockpit where she saw the stars getting brighter and brighter as the starship left Ryloth’s atmosphere. The cluster of shining dots reflected off her eyes as the feeling of calm lifted her burdens away, seeing both the stars and space for the first time. She had spent ten years in the cavern below the surface and she thought ‘perhaps being taken was a blessing in disguise’. The pilot raised his hand and flips several switches before turning around and speaking to the passengers.

“Engaging hyperspeed.” The pilot said through her earpiece before the shuttle shook and darted forward. The stars that dotted the emptiness turned into line before a swirling blue tunnel appear, and the sound of the ship entering hyperspace echoed in the cabin. Nabrina continued to watch the spiraling blue light. 

“Should be there in about twenty hours.” Seru said to his men with a wide grin. “Then we get our paycheck for this little one.”

Argy pulled at the bandage around his leg, watching the blood pool and stain the fabric. He looked at the child before standing up and limping in her direction. Seru got up and sized up the gangster, staring him down with clenched fists, their faces close. Argy showed teeth. “I’m sure a little damaged cargo won’t hurt the price?” He said as he stepped forward, bumping shoulders with Seru and a swift hand snatching something from the overcoat.

Seru pushed back before rubbing his chin, feeling the goatee scraping against his gloved hand. “Sit down before you get another hole in your body. No one touches the girl. The Hutt won’t accept damaged goods.” The man looked back to Nabrina, seeing the tears lining her eyelids. He sighed heavily before sitting back down. The tension between the two men made the cabin air thick, causing the child to feel the anxiety and adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Hours seemed to crawl by slowly, the seconds ticking away as their destination grew closer. Nabrina stared at the metal floor, looking at how the panels connected and fighting back her the wave of sleepiness that surrounded her. Blue fingers followed the shock collar’s edged and light pulls set painful pinches down her spine, keeping her from prying the device off. Seru got up from the bench next to the Twi’lek and began to shift through the nearby cubert, pulling out a blanket of soft fabric. He draped the blanket around Nabrina, kneeling next to her. 

“Space can get cold. Rest, we’ll be there in a few hours.” He said softly, keeping his voice down so the others could not hear.

Nabrina watched the man carefully, tensing up from the blanket placed around her. “Where are we going?” She said with a frightened tone.

“Tatooine.”

The starship exited hyperspace as it approached the large desert planet. Two suns shined bright in the distance as the shuttle descended to the surface. Endless seas of sand moved in waves around the canyons and small villages. The ship jolted as the landing gear extended below, resting on a metal platform causing sand to wisp around in the air. Seru looked at the napping child before hitting a red button which caused the back hatch to open.

“Watch the kid, I’ll go set up a meeting with the Hutt.” The man said, shedding his overcoat. Scars ran down both his forearms which met tattoos of various designs that inked its way to the fingers. Argy stood up and watched the man leave before setting his focus on the sleeping child.


	5. Boneless

The sands of Tatooine stung the girl’s skin as she landed on the ground. Her eyes kept shut while her eyelashes battled against thousands of sand particles while her mouth spat out clumps of it. Nabrina desperately dusted off the grains from her arms and wiped her eyes in time to see Argy’s boot meeting her face. She feel back into the sand, gasping for breath. The man limped his way to the Twi’lek’s side, watching the thick blue blood leaking from her nose.

“Not so tough now, are you?” Argy said heavily, gripping at the bandage as his own wound opened up. “Get up, punk.” He said with a kick to the child’s side.

Nabrina whimpered with pain, feeling the air being beaten out of her with each kick. She mustered up the strength to roll away from the man, feeling the sun baked sand burning her smooth lekku. The child struggled to stand up. A click was heard and she fell back to her knees as the shock collar sparked and sent volts of pain shooting through her body. Her muscles stiffened and her cries faint before relief, the shocking ceased. Adrenaline rushed through the child’s body as her mind screamed for her to run and every time Nabrina stood to escape, the shock collar put her back down. Argy laughed with each click of the control stick that he swiped from Seru, waiting for the Twi’lek to get up before pressing the button again until the child could no longer move.

“What’s the matter, give up already?” He shouted over the cries of the blue Twi’lek. “Maybe you’ll think twice before stabbing your owner, you kriffing-”

The sound of blaster fire echoed around the shuttle as the red bolt pierced Argy’s temple, scorching his skin and taking him down. HIs corpse released the control to the shock collar that was picked up by Seru, a lined of smoke rising from the pistol in his hand. He looked at the child, running over to her.

“Hey, kid. Kid!” Seru shouted, shaking Nabrina. He wiped tears and sand from her face. “I knew leaving you with him was a bad idea.” His words were apologetic yet angry. “Let’s get you fixed up.”

The pilot splashed water onto a light brown rag, making sure it was soaked before wiping the Twi’lek light blue skin. She made sure to clean the dirt markings and sand away, as well as dabbing the blood from her nose. Seru walked up the back hatch with Argy’s knife, looking at Nabrina with sympathetic eyes before correcting his gaze. “Is she going to be okay?” He asked the pilot, pacing the cabin.

“I ain’t no medic, boss, but I don’t see nothing wrong other than shock.” The pilot smirked. “This collar is going to kill her if people aren’t careful.”

Nabrina remained silent, her world enclosing around her. She felt the darkness creeping into her mind, fighting back any emotions that dare fester on the outside. Seru took hold of the child’s arm and walked her outside. Purple eyes glanced to the right of the landing platform to see two of Seru’s men burying Argy in the sand. 

The two walked a sandy path while the sun cooked them alive until they reached the canyon side where a large metal door rested in the shade. Seru pounded hard, the sound echoing on the other side before the metal door opened slowly, allowing the two inside away from the blistering heat. Through the rocky hallways, Nabrina saw creatures of various species. Pig like men in armor with axes grunting at each other as they watched the two move. Tall men wearing pale blue armor and holding rifles pointed at a billboard with faces and numbers plastered on it. As the two walked closer to some stairs, they began to hear distance noises being playing. Down a flight of stairs, the human and Twi’lek reached the audience chamber. Music from an alien band played for half naked Twi’leks while others watched. More aliens chattered and drank from glasses at the bar to the side, and droids walked from place to place carrying platters of alcohol and snacks. The room was alive with sin. Seru ushered Nabrina to the side, trying to keep her gaze away from the Twi’leks that danced, moving her into the next hallway where two Gamorrean guards squealed at them to a halt.

“Move, pig face. I got a delivery for Grolras the Hutt.” Seru said pushing the pig men to the side, rolling his eyes at their grunts and squeals.

Nabrina felt her skin grow cold as she bear witness to the large creature before her. The Hutt lay on its lounge, rolls of fat and slim moving slowly as it ate from the nearby bowl. The large slug laughed deeply as it sees the man entering with the Twi’lek. It began to speak while making gestures to the droid next to him.

“Grolras the Hutt graciously welcomes you back, Seru.” The droid said, speaking in a monotone voice. It waited for the Hutt to speak again. “Grolras the Hutt wishes to know what you’ve brought him today.”

Seru took a step forward, nodding to the droid. “I don’t need you to translate, B7. I can understand it just fine.” He rolled his shoulders and pointed to Nabrina. “I brought what you wanted, more slaves. You wouldn’t need so many if you stopped feeding them to your pet.”

The Hutt laughed again, speaking to the man in Huttese. B7 quickly spoke up before Seru could take his job as translator. “Another dancer in the making. We’ll put her with the rest-”

“No! No.” Seru quickly said, his eyes glancing to Nabrina. “Not a dancer.”

B7 tilted its upper body at the outburst. “These species of alien are only good for one thing, Seru. Just like the others you sold us.”

The blue child looked up to the goatee man with trembling limbs. Seru shook his head. “Look, send her somewhere else. Catering, a spice factory, janitorial.”

Grolras the Hutt shifted his slug body at the proposal, its fingers flexing. It spoke once more. “Grolras will consider your plea in exchange for a service.” B7 remarked.

“Anything.” Seru said, his hand resting gently on Nabrina’s shoulder.

The suns began to fall beneath the horizon, allowing the cold to sweep over the Dune Sea. The Twi’lek child was still trembling from the exchange of words in the palace, from fear and now from the cold. Seru had his arms crossed as he watched Nabrina being lifted into skiff speeder by a Gamorrean, shifting his jaw. He walked up to the side and gesturing at the child.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I regret everything that’s happened and I know apologizing doesn’t make it up for you.”

Nabrina leaned against the railing of the speeder, purple eyes watching the man. She finally spoke up. “Thank you.”

Seru was taken aback, blinking in disbelief. “You’re thanking me? I sold you into slavery and you’re being shipped off to a spice factory, and you’re thanking me?”

“No. Thank you for caring.”

The Gamorrean pushed Seru back as the skiff started up and dashed out into the sands. He watched the speeder shrink into a dot before vanishing in the distance.


	6. Labelled

Sand burst into the air as the skiff speeder sailed through the Dune Sea. The suns in the sky baked the passengers before shade offered relief as it came to a stop on the cliff side. Squeals from the Gamorrean startled the young Twi’lek before feeling its thick fingers engulf her arm, dragging her off the speeder and onto the cool sand. A man walked down the stairs that were carved into the cliff side, his bare arms revealed tattoos of beasts and aurebesh letters. HIs dark complexion had beads of sweat and his fuzzy eyebrows waved as he studied Nabrina.

“You’ve brought me another? Good.” His raspy voice became lost behind saliva. “Come here, child.” Bandaged wrapped fingers commanded the Twi’lek to a spot next to him.

The Gamorrean shoved Nabrina, who stumbled through the sand that she began to sink in, slowlying treading her way to the towering man. Her blue eyes scanned the figure, observing his light stubble. “The name’s Briek, and I’ll be your boss during your time here. You’re not forced to stay here, but running away into the Dune Sea is a death sentence.” The man said as he placed a gentle hand on her back, brushing her lekku to the side and guided her up the stairs, bare feet smacking against the sun tanned stone. Orange tints filtered their way into the carved doorway where the air because thick with humidity, almost choking the child, her lungs screaming for clear air. The hallway barreled into the cliff as crude lights lined the walls. Nabrina was swiftly guided to the room to the immediate left where equipment was piled up high.

There was a table lined with needles and vials of black liquids. The chair in the center of the room was lit up from the enormous ceiling light which shows the cracks in the worn leather of the seat. Wires twisted their way on the floor, connecting to outlets, devices, and digging through walls. The man pointed to the chair and grunted at the child, who quickly took the command and climbed onto the seat. Her heart began to race as she hears metal instruments rummaging around and glass vials clanking against each other. A shadow looms over her.

The man’s fingers wrapped around her next before the spikes released from her skin, the shock collar popping off. “No need for that here.” The man said as he tossed the device to the side. His throat cleared. “Just so we know which room you belong in.” He said softly as his fingers fished a needle through a metal device. “There are so many of your kind. Turn around.”

“Why?” Nabrina said softly, staring at the needle.

Before she had a chance to look at the man in the eyes, his hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her against the back seat of the chair. He flipped her, holding her face down against the leather. Blue fingers pressed against the back of the chair, trying to lift herself up against the force of the man’s arm before she heard a tear. Nabrina’s skin grew cold as her shirt was ripped off her back, revealing the light blue pigment. She panicked. A line of tears surfaced as she continued to struggle.

“The more you resist, the more it’ll hurt.” The man said as his arm pinned against the child’s neck. A tap of the foot against metal made a hum fill the room before the palm of the man’s hand rested on Nabrina’s back.

Needles penetrated the young Twi’lek’s skin repeatedly and fast, piercing near her right shoulder blade. The man guided the needle down her skin as the child cried out. Skin bled black ink. Nabrina dug her fingers into the chair while her eyes shut closed with pain, releasing the tears to stream down her cheeks and onto the leather. The stabbing stopped and the pain began to turn numb as the man took a cloth and wiped the excess ink off the child’s back, smearing it against her blue skin. Nabrina breathed deeply, holding back her tears before the pain started up again, the needles returned, causing the child to cry out once more.

It all eventually ceased, and the man washed away the ink on the Twi’lek’s back. “There. Let’s get you settled in.” He said as he walked to the table, placing the needle on the table. His hand shifted to the cabinets and he fished out a pair of old, brown robes that he tossed to the child. “Put it on, and hurry up.” His head turned away, arms crossed.

Nabrina laid against the chair, eyes full of tears and exhausted. She felt the robes fall on her side, and she struggled to lift herself up. The robes were itchy, made from cheap materials and draped just below her knees. It had holes torn in the sides to offer ventilation while the seems showed their threads breaking. Nabrina limped to the man, fists tightened as each moved caused the robes to brush against her new tattoo. The man turned around and watched the child for a moment before pointing to the door they entered from.

“Lucky for you, you get the rest of the day off.” The man said with a raspy voice, pushing the child along. “Off to the sleeping quarters with you.”

The two made their way down the hallway, passing several closed doors made of metal. At the end of the hallway was a large room filled with cots and couches, some beds hung from the walls. Several aliens turned to look at the newcomer before turning to their own activities. The man left, shutting the door behind him. Nabrina stood there, staring at the room and the strangers within. Most returned a gaze and others ignored the child. A Twi’lek walked to Nabrina, her lekku wrapped around her neck like a scarf, and her purple skin hiding the scars that dressed her bare arms. “Hello, sweetie. Welcome home.”


	7. Glitter and Rocks

A loud ringing noise shook the child awake. The aggressive voice shouted through the metal panels that echoed in the living quarters of the spice factory. Her hand crawls up her right side, stopping near the black label underneath the rugged shirt. Dried tears crusted on her face as fingers scraped against her skin to wake herself up. Nabrina’s head was splitting with pain and her lungs were stressing over the humidity of the room, an almost suffocating feeling. The purple Twi’lek that had welcomed her the night before waved a friendly ‘hello’ before beckoning the child.

“You got a name, sweetheart?” The purple lady said softly, her hand holding a rag and offering it to the younger Twi’lek.

“Nabrin’ashala.” The child said as she took the rag, looking at the gestures the older woman was making, tapping her head. Nabrina wrapped the rag around her head and around the base of her lekku.

The purple Twi’lek offered a smile. “That’s quite the name, you must be straight from Ryloth. I’ll just call you Rina, it’s easier to remember, sweetie.” The lady held back a light chuckle. “You can call me Seri, I take care of the younger slaves that enter these halls.”

“Rina?” The child repeated slowly, her lips perking slightly. “What is this place?”

Seri gently guided the child to the door where the other aliens exited. “This is a spice factory. The cartel ships in the raw materials and we manufacture those raw materials into drugs, stims, anything they want. We’ll be in the shifting room, where we will toss out the boring rocks and keep things like ryll and other spice materials. Then those go to the powder room where the spices are made.” The purple lady sighed softly, stopping near a locked door where two Gamorrean guards stood watch. Fat, green hands unlocked the door and slid it open to allow the Twi’leks entry. “Most argue this place is safer than palace work.”

Nabrina stared into the room where conveyor belts transported large rocks to seated aliens who shifted through them, picking out small gray and brown rocks, leaving the larger blue rocks on the belt before it left the room through a hole in the wall. Several Rodians turns to look at the child, their bug eyes glinting in the low light. Seri lead Nabrina to empty seats near the end, gesturing to the child to sit. The blue child watched the lady pick out rocks and tossing them on the other side of the belt. The two spent hours shifting through the rocks, clearing the conveyor belt of all unusable materials. Nabrina’s fingers became sore, and were littered with cuts by the day’s end, something she was familiar with. It was then a sharp rock stuck her on the side of the cheek, with an immediate reaction to covering the wound.

The Rodians laughed at Nabrina, tossing rocks in their hands. One shouted at the child, a language she did not understand. The child tried her best to ignore the aliens as she continued to shift through rocks before another one struck her arm. Seri retaliated with a series of hand gestures. The Gamorrean guards stepped it, ordering the slaves back to the sleeping quarters.

Overhead lights allowed the purple lady to see the cuts from the rocks as she wiped the blood off gently. Nabrina watched the woman carefully, eyeing a damage she had not noticed before. “Those Rodians have a dominance issue.” Seri said as she wiped Nabrina’s cheek. “I stood up to them and lost a good chunk of my earcone.” She said with a point to the half missing organ on the side of her head.

A voice came from the side of the room, a human man sitting against the wall. “Keep away from those guys, kid. They ain’t the kind to let you go without some missing skin.” Nabrina looked at the man, eyeing his tattoos that ran up his arms. His short cropped hair was dusty and damp with sweat. “You’ll live longer if you mind your business around them.” The man’s light blue eyes shined through the dim light.

“Don’t scare the kid, Cayman.” Seri scoffed in his direction. “When’s your brother getting here? I can’t wait to be free of this place.”

The tattooed man shrugged softly, turning his head away. Seri rolled her eyes and finished cleaning Nabrina up before retiring to her bed. The blue child found a vacant corner and dozed off. Days turned into months, and eventually years. Nabrin’ashala shifted through rocks day in and day out, keeping close to Seri and Cayman, learning which rocks were unusable and which were quality for spice making. Every once in a while, a rock would find its mark against Nabrina’s bare skin, launched from the Rodians. One day, the man with the beast tattoos that had marked Nabrina’s back walked into the sleeping quarters, eyeing the slaves before striding close to the blue child.

“Follow me, and don’t ask questions.” He said sharply, staring down Seri. Nabrina stood up, her lekku tied behind her back. “You’re being transferred to the powder room. Damn Rodians are goofing off to much in there after they were transferred.”

Seri rose to her feet. “Why don’t I take the spot instead, Briek. Rina is still too young to be around the more potent stuff, and those thugs.”

The man shook his head, clearing his throat. “Don’t push it, Seri. Let’s go, kid.”

The two walked down the hallway, passing the guarded door that had been the workplace for Nabrina for the past seven years. They reached the powder room where a large machine pounded the blue rocks from the shifting room. The Rodians began to gossip to one another as Nabrina walked in and took a seat to the side. Briek explained the process of separating the powdered spice into packages for shipment, while others get put into a vials. The blue child watched closely, not wanting to mess up.

“Get the spice packed tightly. And keep your nose clean, can’t afford another overdosed slave.” The man said before leaving the room.

Nabrina glanced over at the Rodians who continued to watch the child before returning to work. Her hands shook from the nervousness of being around the shining drugs. She picked up a separator, its metal blade shined softly, and began making piles of spice, measuring the amount, weighing the substance before wrapping the spice with plastic wrap. The thick, dark blue powder stuck to Nabrina’s fingers, while her shirt became covered in a light dusting. She held her breath in fear of inhaling the drugs, scared of ending up like the slave Briek had mentioned. Blue eyes looked around and watched fine powder drifting in the light rays of the ceiling lights, holding her breath as she was ultimately feeling surrounded by glitter.


	8. Lungs of Powder

Lights began to shine brighter and her head began to turn numb. Feeling left her fingers, then her arms became limp. The room grew longer and the table her head laid on became shadowed by the dust of powder that poofed into the air. Nabrina’s head lifted with fingers wrapped around her shoulders before her head was slammed back down on the metal table, more powder being thrown into the air. Powder drifted into her lungs as she took a breathe. The Rodians laughed as they continued to slam the Twi’leks head on the table, the sound echoing in the room. Her nose leaked blood and the side of her face began to bruise. Spice laced veils made her heart race.

Blue fingers wrapped around a pile of spice before slamming her hand back into the eyes of the Rodian holding her. The alien fell backwards and the other two came to his side, checking him. The bug eyes leaked and were damaged, the Rodian crying out, unable to see. Nabrina grabbed the separator and shoved the blade into the side of the Rodian to her left. The Twi’lek stumbled and fell to the ground, taking deep breaths and trying to remain calm as her mind distorted past recognition of what was real and fake. Gamorrean guards rushed into the room and threw the remaining slaves to the ground, dragging out Nabrina and the two injured Rodians, taking them across the room to the infirmary. 

Briek turned his head as the pig guards dropped the Twi’lek and Rodians on the floor, all three bleeding and groaning in pain. His fists clenched. “What happened?!” He shouted. The Gamorrean responded with grunts and squeals, causing Briek to snap. “Get out! I’ll deal with these slaves.”

The man grabbed Nabrina and sat her up against the wall, examining her bruises and spice covered face. He watched her limbs shake. His hand smacked her cheek gently, trying to get her attention. “What happened?” Nabrina stared at the floor but her numb finger pointed to the Rodians on the floor. She began to cough and the last thing she saw before passing out was Briek and a syringe.


	9. Needles

Blue eyes flickered open to see the stone ceiling above. Seri placed a gently hand on Nabrina’s shoulder, which caused the child to flinch.

“Hey, sweetie. You’re finally awake.” The purple lady said softly as the child settled back down. “You’ve been out for a couple of days.”

Nabrina felt her right eye twitch with pain and the sensation of agony raced down the side of her face. Her limbs ached and she could smell the blood in her nose. “What happened?”

“Rodians did a number on you, but it seems like you struck back.” Cayman stated as he walked to the bedside. “The other slaves are thankful for that, though Briek ain’t too happy about it.”

“I hate them.” Nabrina said dryly, her eyes watering slightly from the pain and her head pounding. Her fingers still shook softly, an almost craving twitch. She lifted herself up and dangled her feet off the side of the bed. “Where are they?”

The door slammed opened and Briek walked in. “Gone. Shipped out. I suggest you stay put, there’s still spice in your system.” He said with a raspy voice. “You’re lucky I don’t send you back to the palace.”

“Stuff it, Briek. You knew those Rodians were trouble, and if anything, Rina kept them from harassing us while we did our jobs.” Seri snapped.

Briek raised a fist at the purple Twi’lek. “Just get back to work.” He said before leaving the room.

The room became quiet. Nabrina felt the blood rushing throughout her body and she became light headed, almost nauseous. Sweat began to bead on her forehead as she fell back down on the mat, taking deep breaths. Seri held the child’s hand as she looked to Cayman, who was tracing his tattoos slowly.

“How much longer?” Seri whispered. Nabrina’s eyes shifted to the voices.

Cayman moved his jaw, an audible pop was heard. “Soon. I know it.”

Seri squeezed Nabrina’s hand. “And the child?”

“Not enough space. You and me, that’s it.” Cayman stated, keeping his eyes away from the blue girl. “She’s strong, special. I have a going away present for her.” His finger tapped the inked art along his arm.

The purple Twi’lek tilted her head to the right subtly, not entirely pleased with the idea. “I don’t think so. Doesn’t seem right, and I don’t think she would do it.”

“Do what?” Nabrina said softly.

Cayman finally meeting the child’s eyes. “Growing up, my brother and I were taught that tattoos were for those who showed their strength and ability to protect the ones they cared about. I’d say you’ve earned the right.”

The child closed her eyes. “Will it hurt?”

His breath left his lungs slowly as he walked over and slid his arms under her legs and back, lifting her off the bed. “It’ll be worse than the label. There’s a pattern I know just for you, the sign of the beast.” Cayman began to carry the child out the room.

The infirmary lit up as the lights were turned on, shining on the worn leather chair. Cayman settled the child down gently and walked to the counter where he set up the needles and vials of black liquid. Nabrina turned over and rested the healthy side of her face against the back of the chair, remembering the time she was labelled, she accepted what was going to happen. The man walked to the blue Twi’lek’s side, lacing the needle into a device and placing his hand on Nabrina’s left lek. Her heart raced at the touch before feeling the familiar sharp pain return, piercing her lek. Hours went by as Cayman tattooed Nabrina’s lekku, making stripes that crossed each other in black ink from the base of her skull to the tip of each lek.

Nabrina relaxed, wiping tears from her cheeks and letting out a long sigh. “Is it over?” She said painfully.

“Not yet. Turn around.” Cayman stated with a twirl of his finger, watching his canvas flip around, facing the ceiling.

Blue eyes watched the needle come closer, her eyes shutting. The tattoos followed her jawline with spikes mimicking teeth ran to her chin on both sides. Cayman wiped tears and ink from her face, continuing his art. Permanent eyeshadow and eyeliner was marked around her eyes, connecting to both jaw tattoos and lekku tattoos. The pain would of been unbearable. Dark blue powder covered the child’s fingers and a small evidence was found along her nostril. When the machine became silent, Nabrina sat up and took a deep breath. Cayman watched the child as she slid off the chair and limped to the doorway.

“What can I do to help in your escape?” She said softly, looking back.

“Keep the guards off us. You-” He paused. “Look intimidating with those markings now.” Cayman walked up to Nabrina. “We’ll come back for you.”

“Don’t.” Nabrina said softly. “I’m a beast of burden.”


	10. Salvation in the Dunes

A year passed slowly. Nabrina walked down the hallway toward the powder room, fingers twitching lightly as if they begged for the sensation of the spice within. Her tattoos hid the lifeless gaze she had as her eyes scanned the other slaves in the spice factory. Cayman sat in the corner of the room as she entered, watching him playing with a bag of green spice. Shattered nails glided against the metal table and rested on the blade of the spice separator which was still stained with blood from the Rodian. A quick glance to the pig guards and a quick hand aided the hiding of the tool. Seri watched Nabrina carefully as she shifted through the piles of spice on the table, waiting patiently.

An explosion shook the cliff side, causing the blue Twi’lek to fall to the ground. The Gamorreans rushed out of the room, blaster pistols in hand. Slaves panicked and screamed, rushing throughout the hallway and rooms to see what caused the commotion. Cayman jumped to his feet, cuffing the bag of green spice in his hands and nodding to Seri, the two dashing to the door. Nabrina quickly followed. In the hallway, the pig guards squealed at the fire around the entrance before falling to the ground, blaster fire filling their bodies with burnt holes.

“Cayman!” A voice shouted passed the corpses as a man appeared at the entrance. Light brown hair that was slicked back and a dark tanned jacket became a silhouette from the rising suns behind him.

Shots were fired from the Gamorreans down the hallway, causing the man to dash back outside. Cayman slammed the bag of green spice against a Gamorrean before he grabbed Seri by the arm and both ran toward the door. Red bolts of energy circled the escaping slaves, missing their bodies by inches. A shot landed on Seri’s shoulder, causing her to fall to the ground, skin smoking with burnt flesh. Briek bursted out of the infirmary, gun raised at the lady.

The purple Twi’lek watched as Nabrina tackled Briek, burying the spice separator into his midsection. Blood painted the floor as the two fell to the ground, fists flying. Cayman knelt by Seri, trying to lift her up. “Let’s go!” He shouted as more blaster fire pelted the walls around them. The purple Twi’lek turned to get up as a bolt found its mark in the back of her head, burnt flesh exploding against the man and lifeless corpse falling to the ground. Cayman fell as Seri’s body dragged him down before he pushed himself away. Light blue eyes watched his friend. He swore and stumbled out of the doorway, being caught up by the rescuer.

“She’s gone, Viktor.” Cayman said softly before looking back. “There’s another that can-”

Viktor pulled the man away from the entrance to the spice factory and dragged him down the stone stairway. Blaster fire still pouring out of the door. “Kriff! We need to leave, now. We don’t have time.”

Cayman shut his eyes as the two brothers shuffled through the sand and onto the boarding ramp of a starship. Sand bursted into the air as the ship took off and the ramp closing. Light blue eyes watched as the cliffside grew smaller and eventually disappeared.

Nabrina slammed her fists against Briek’s face repeatedly before pushing herself off the man. She stared at her bloodied hands before turning her gaze to the hallway, rushing out. Amidst the voley of blaster bolts, the blue Twi’lek knelt down before Seri and the world around her became silent. Nabrina held a purple hand tightly, pressing the charred fingers against her lips. Tears washed over the lifeless digits before dropping them as she made her escape. The child felt the heat of the suns casting on her bare skin as she made her way down the stone stairs and into the Dune Sea. She shut her eyes and tread through the waves of sand as blaster fire pelted the ground around her, which finally ceased as the cliffside grew farther. Her heart raced as the emptiness of the desert surrounded her.

Sand burned the feet that walked among its dunes and skin cried from the blazing heat above. Heat waves disoriented the young Twi’lek as her movements became sluggish. She paused, taking in her surroundings, her head spinning in all directions. There was nothing as far as the eye could see, a barren sea of sand and nothingness. Her eyes fixated on a direction and her feet carried her dying body forward. She stopped, looking overhead. Nothing. She continued. The sounds of a ship filled her head. She stopped again, looking back to the sky. Nothing. The desert was claiming another victim, and her head was splitting with exhaustion. Nabrina shut her eyes and refused to open them.

A swish of water was heard in front of her. Blue eyes slowly opened to reveal a canteen before her, held by a light blue hand. Without questioning, Nabrina snatched the container and placed the lid against her lips. Sweet liquid rushed in her mouth, not water, but an earthy sweetness. Nabrina looked at the figure before her, the origin of the canteen. A rather small woman stood with a soft smile. Lekku draped down from a cartilage headdress, where horns rested on top. She noticed one horn was missing before setting her eyes on the individual.

“You seem lost, little one.” The woman said softly. “Do you need help?”


End file.
